firefandomcom-20200223-history
DeKalb County Fire Rescue
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - 1670 Clifton Road, Decatur :Engine 1 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500/30F) :Truck 1 - :Rescue 1 - 2009 Spartan Furion / Braun ambulance Fire Station 2 - 1316 Dresden Drive, Atlanta :Engine 2 - :Truck 2 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#28431-03) :Rescue 2 - 2009 Spartan Furion / Braun ambulance Fire Station 3 - 24 North Clarendon Avenue, Avondale Estates Built 1947 :Engine 3 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500/30F) :Rescue 3 - 2009 Spartan Furion / Braun ambulance Fire Station 4 - 4540 Flakes Mill Road, Ellenwood :Engine 4 - Fire Station 5 - 4013 Lawrenceville Highway, Tucker :Engine 5 - Fire Station 6 - 2342 Flat Shoals Road, Atlanta :Engine 6 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500/30F) (Job#27066-01) :Rescue 6 - 2009 Spartan Furion / Braun ambulance :Squad 6 - :Air Unit - Fire Station 7 - 1776 Derrill Drive, Decatur :Engine 7 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Toyne (1000/500/30F) :Rescue 7 - Fire Station 8 - 2711 Clairmont Road, Atlanta :Engine 8 - 2019 Sutphen Monarch (1000/500/30F) Fire Station 9 - 3858 North Druid Hills Road, Decatur :Engine 9 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500/30F) :Rescue 9 - Fire Station 10 - 1686 Constitution Road, Atlanta :Engine 10 - :Rescue 10 - Fire Station 11 - 6715 Memorial Drive, Stone Mountain :Engine 11 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Toyne (1000/500/30F) :Rescue 11 - Fire Station 12 - 5323 Roberts Drive, Dunwoody :Engine 12 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500/30F) Fire Station 13 - 5619 Redan Road, Stone Mountain :Engine 13 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Toyne (1000/500/30F) :Rescue 13 - Fire Station 14 - 7207 Covington Highway, Lithonia :Engine 14 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Toyne (1000/500/30F) Fire Station 15 - 2017 Flightway Drive, Chamblee :Engine 15 (11838) - 2019 Sutphen Monarch (1000/500/30F) :Rescue 15 - :Squad 15 - :Crash 15 - 2008 Rosenbauer Panther (1000/1500/200F/500PKP) :Battalion 1 - Fire Station 16 - 2770 Pleasantwood Drive, Decatur :Engine 16 - 2019 Sutphen Monarch (1000/500/30F) :Truck 16 - :Rescue 16 - Fire Station 17 - 3900 Evans Mill Road, Lithonia :Quint 17 - :Battalion 4 - :Wild Land Team - Fire Station 18 - 4588 Barclay Drive, Chamblee :Engine 18 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500/30F) :Truck 18 - 2012 Sutphen SP-100 (1500/300/100' mid-mount tower) :Rescue 18 - 2009 Spartan Furion / Braun ambulance :Decon 18 - Fire Station 19 - 3253 Mercer University Drive, Chamblee :Quint 19 - 2015 Sutphen Monarch 75' mid-mount Ladder :Squad 19 '''(06666) - 2018 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 HD / Farber :Hazmat 19' - 2019 Sutphen Monarch 20" TA Raised Roof / SVI walk-in heavy rescue :'Reserve HazMat '- 2001 Spartan / SVI (Ex-HazMat 19) Fire Station 20 - 2919 Warren Road, Decatur :'Engine 20''' - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500/30F) :Truck 20 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#28431-02) :Rescue 20 - 2009 Spartan Furion / Braun ambulance :Hazmat 20 - :Battalion 3 - Fire Station 21 - 1020 Crown Point Pkwy., Atlanta :Quint 21 - Fire Station 22 - 1859 Montreal Road, Tucker :Engine 22 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500/30F) :Squad 22 - :Battalion 2 - Fire Station 23 - 1265 Brockett Road, Clarkston :Engine 23 - 2019 Sutphen Monarch (1000/500/30F) :Truck 23 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#28431-01) :Rescue 23 - 2009 Spartan Furion / Braun :Battalion 5 - :Car 7 - Fire Station 24 - 4154 Redan Road, Stone Mountain :Quint 24 - 2015 Sutphen SL-75 (1500/500/75' mid-mount) (SN #HS-5526) :Heavy Rescue 24 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT walk-in heavy rescue (Job# 27822) :Rescue 24 - 2009 Spartan Furion / Braun ambulance :Squad 24 - :TRT 24 - Fire Station 25 - 7136 Rockbridge Road, Stone Mountain :Engine 25 - :Truck 25 - 2015 Sutphen SP-70 (1500/500/70' mid-mount tower) (SN #HS-5528) :Rescue 25 - 2009 Spartan Furion / Braun ambulance Fire Station 26 - 2522 McAfee Road, Decatur :Engine 26 - 2019 Sutphen Monarch (1000/500/30F) :Squad 26 - :Rescue 26 - 2009 Spartan Furion / Braun ambulance Unknown Assignment :2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500) (SN#28273-01) :2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500) (SN#28273-02) :2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500) (SN#28273-03) :2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500) (SN#28273-04) :2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500) (SN#28273-05) :2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500) (SN#28273-06) :2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1000/500/30F) (Ex-Engine 23) :2013 Sutphen SP-70 (1500/500/70' mid-mount tower) (SN #HS-5298) (Ex-Quint 24) :2011 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1000/500/40F) (SN#15386-11) (Ex Engine 16) :2009 Spartan Furion / Braun ambulance (Ex-Rescue 19) Retired Apparatus :All Spartan Furion / Braun units are probably retired because the city stopped doing the BLS, and AMR does all medical things. :2002 Sutphen SA75 (1500/500/75' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS-3645) (Sold to Walton Cty, GA) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / Quality (1000/500) (SN# M-757) (Sold to Pittman Ctr, TN) :1988 Mack CF / LTI (-/-/106 trailer-drawn aerial) (Trailers re-tractored with American LaFrance Eagle Tractors) :1988 Mack CF / LTI (-/-/106 trailer-drawn aerial) (Trailers re-tractored with American LaFrance Eagle Tractors) :1988 Mack CF / LTI (-/-/106 trailer-drawn aerial) (Trailers re-tractored with American LaFrance Eagle Tractors) :1984 Duplex / Simon-LTI ladder (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Sold to Saint John Fire Department (New Brunswick)) :1981 Ford LN-8000 / E-One (1000/500) (SN #2025) (Sold to Lamar Cty, GA) :1973 Pirsch (1500/500) (Sold to Commerce FD, GA) External Links DeKalb County Fire Rescue Category:DeKalb County, Georgia Category:Georgia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Georgia departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Georgia departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Quality apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Duplex apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus Category:Departments operating Toyne apparatus Category:Georgia departments operating SVI apparatus